psc101fandomcom-20200214-history
Quizzes
Quiz Questions for PSC 101 Chapter 6: Political Culture and Socialization (Mary) *The term “political socialization” refers to the process by which people learn their roles as citizens and develop an understanding of government and politics. *Political culture can be thought of as a nation’s political personality. Political culture takes into account the attitudes, values, and beliefs that the people in the society have about the political system, including slandered assumptions about the way the govt. works. *Political culture is not monolithic. It consists of diverse subcultures based on group characteristics such as race, ethnicity, and social circumstances, including living in a particular place or in a certain part of the country *Beliefs are ideas that are considered to be true by a society. *The core American belief is found in the preamble to the Declaration of Independence, which states that “all men are created equal” and that people are endowed with the unalienable rights to “life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.” *Beliefs form the foundation for values, which represent a society’s shared convictions about what is just and good. *Rituals, such as singing the national anthem at sporting events and saluting the flag before the start of a school day, are ceremonial acts that are performed by the people of a nation. *Political traditions are customs and festivities that are passed on from generation to generation, such as celebrating America’s founding on the Fourth of July with parades, picnics, and fireworks. *Symbols are objects or emblems that stand for a nation. The flag is perhaps the most significant national symbol *Political folklore are the legends and stories that are shared by a nation. Young children learn about George Washington’s impeccable honesty and, thereby, the importance of telling the truth, from the legend of the cherry tree. *Political subcultures are distinct groups, associated with particular beliefs, values, and behavior patterns, that exist within the overall framework of the larger culture. They can develop around groups with distinct interests, such as those based on age, sex, race, ethnicity, social class, religion, and sexual preference. *In the early twentieth century, the playwright Israel Zangwill coined the phrase “melting pot” to describe how immigrants from many different backgrounds came together in the United States. 6.2 *Agents of socialization, which include parents, teachers, and the mass media, convey orientations to subjects *Political efficacy refers to individuals’ perceptions about whether or not they can influence the political process. *The goal of political socialization is deliberately intended to ensure that the democratic political system survives even in times of political stress, such as economic crisis or war. *People are the most politically impressionable during the period from their midteens through their midtwenties, when their views are not set and they are open to new experiences. College allows students to encounter people with diverse views and provides opportunities for political engagement. *A political generation is a group of individuals, similar in age, who share a general set of political socialization experiences leading to the development of shared political orientations that distinguish them from other age groups in society.